Horrible past, Bad Present, Good Future
by pyrogirl2000
Summary: What if Light wasn't Kira? What if the Light you know was only a facade? This is what really happened. Warning: Cutting and rape. This not for people looking for fluff. I am truly sorry for any miss spelling, if you do notice anything please do point it out. Good day. Or night. LxLight. Seme!L and Uke!Light
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is very dark and is not for light hearted people turn back now if you are uncertain as to read this. This just may scar you for life.**_

 _Light's thoughts(when in Light's POV)_

 _ **L's thoughts(when in L's POV)**_

"Normal talking"

 **Light's POV**

Light sighed and closed the document with the list of Kira's most recent killings. It was complettely obvious even to an idiot like Matsuda that the killings were in favor of the Yatsuba corporation. The only problem is that we still can't tell which leader is Kira. They could arrest them all but that would make the public too suspitious. Also it's not like we can just hold them forever.

When L heard Light sigh he turing his head to look at him. Light immediately noticed this and stared straight back at L, while recreating and placing his mask. They continued to stare at each other for the next several minutes in silence. L was the first one to break the silence.

"Is something of the matter, Light-kun?" L asked curiously, while he nibbled on his thumb.

Light internally grimaced at what L was doing to his own thumb, but Light did not show that on the outside. Sometimes it seemed like L did that on purpose just to irritate Light. "Not really, it's just that we can't take action against Kira without knowing exactly which one of them it is." Light explained letting his head fall back at rest on the back of the chair.

"Hm, yes. That is why we will only monitortheir meetings for now. Does that bother you Light-kun? Do you want to place the blame on one of them and pretend you are not he real Kira?" L responded back to Light turing his chair so he faced Light with his whole body. Before Light could respond indigniantly, his father started yelling.

"MY SON IS NOT KIRA!" Mr. Yagami yelled, defending his son like the 'amazing' father he is.

When Light heard his father yell he flinched slightly. L instantly noticed this, but Mr. Yagami didn't and continued his ranting at L.

"I THOUGHT LIGHT HAD BEEN RELEASED! I THOUGHT HE WAS CLEARED OF BEING KIRA! SO WHY ARE YOU TWO HANDCUFFED TOGETHER?! IT IS CLEAR TO EVERY ONE ON THE TASK FORCE THAT LIGHT IS NOT KIRA!" Mr. Yagami yelled, finishing his rant.

Light knew that his father wasn't actually mad about him being accused of being Kira, at least not at the moment. No, he was angry because he couldn't get Light to himself. Light shuddered at the thought of what his father would do to him if they were all alone. Light glanced back and forth between his father and L to see what the detectives reaction would be. _Please_ Light thought _don't have the handcuffs removed._ He repeated that in his mind over and over again.

L swiviled his chair to face the computer in front of him once again. "Do not forget, Mr. Yagami there was also a second Kira. Who is to say this isn't the work of a third Kira, as unlikely as it can be." L stated quietly while stirring his sludge like tea, that is if you can even still call that tea. "But I do admit that it is not really nessessary to continue being hand cuffed together. We are in a high security building built to help hunt down and contain Kira after all." mummbled L almost like he was talking to himself.

 _No..._

"Does this mean that your suspitions of my son being Kira are gone?" Mr. Yagami asked L, taking a slight step forward. A step that clearly showed his excitement and hope.

 _No..._

" Nowhere close. I still suspect Light-kun of being the first and original Kira. But we have camera's almost everywhere so I'm not very concerned about Light escaping or killing from this building." L answered, then took a sip from his 'tea'.

 _No..._

" So you're going to take the hand cuffs off, Ryuzaki?" Matsuda questioned standing up from the couch.

L, Light and Mr. Yagami all turned and looked at Matsuda with wide eyes(well not L, I don't think his eyes can get any wider).

"...What?" Matsuda asked looking at them.

"It seem's that we all forgot you were in the room, Matsuda-san..." L stated slowly in a low voice.

 _I concure_

An awkward silence settled over the room like a think fog. It must have the most awkward silence in the world, it could win a gold medal. It also ended up being a starring contest of some sort because nobody moved a muscle. Then...

"~Light~!" Misa sang as she barged through the door and ran straight to Light latching on like a leech. When she burst through the door it was like they broke out of a trance.(btw Misa is still the second Kira in here. She just kind of had a love at first sight kind of thing with Light. She is not actually dating Light; She's just craycray)

 _Oh god,_ Light thought, _this day cannot get any worse._

But of course it could. I mean this phrase was created as forshadowing, it's practically the definition.

"Oh Light! Misa-Misa has missed you so, so, so much! Let's go out on a date now! We can go this cute little cafe just five blocks from here! Misa-Misa knows you will love it!" Misa screeched in her high pitched and slightly painful voice.

"AS I was saying earlier," L interrupted making everyone in the room look at him(Mogi is some where else in the building), "I agree to uncuff myself from Light as long as-"

"Oh, really?! So Light and Misa-Misa can go on dates together without you?!" Misa exclaimed joyfully. She was practically jumping in place.

 _God, no..._

" Miss Amane, I would appreciate it if you would not interupt me while I'm speaking." L stated in a flat tone. Misa pouted but kept quiet, thankfully. "Thank you. Anyhow I will only let Light out of the hand cuffs is if he shares a room with Mr. Yagami." L finished with what sounded like a sigh.

 _NO! This can't be happening. This can't be happening! If I share a room with him, he will...There will be nothing to stop him!_

Light turned his head slightly to look at his father with twinge of fear in his eyes. Though nobody noticed this because they were all looking at L.

"I completely understand, Ryuzaki." Mr. Yagamisaid, "I agree to share a room with Light if it means it will help get rid of your suspitions of him being Kira."

 _No...no,no,no,no,no,no,no. This is my worst nightmare._

L nodded and pulled a key out of his front right pocket. It was the key for the handcuffs.

 _I have to stop this_ , Light thought determined.

"Honestly, Ryuzaki if you still think that I am Kira, I think it would be best to stay handcuffed so you can keep an eye on me, to make sure I am no the first Kira." Light said while gently prying Misa off of his person.

Light could feel his father glaring at him. With that feeling Light knew that if he didn't convice L to keep the cuffs on, he would not live to see tomorrow.

L glanced up at Light from the cuff around his wrist in which he was about to unlock. He made a small humming sound. "Why are you so desperate to keep the cuffs on, Light-kun? That isn't like you." L stated leaning closer to Light.

Light started to panic inside of his mind. _No, you can't figure it out L. If you do it really could be my end!_

"What are you talking about Light?!" Mr. Yagami said, as he stared at his son with wide eyes. To any other person they would see the emotion in his fathers eyes as shock but Light knew the truth. The emotion in those eyes was rage. Pure, unadultured rage. His father knew what he was trying to do.

Light flinched and pryed Misa off of himself in one final push. Light kept his hads on her shoulders to make she didn't latch right back onto him like a disgusting leach. "As it is my sense of self is kind of depleted. I mean, I am not doing a lot of the thingsI used to do anymore!" Light exclaimed looking at L and doing what ever he can not to look at his father. "Anyway if I am just going to be stuck in this building where you will be watching me on camera anyway, so we might as well be chained together." Light explained in a clear crisp yet slightly irritated tone of voice.

L raised an eyebrow at Light.

 **L's POV**

L raised an eyebrow at Light. **_This isn't like Light! The Light I know would be doing anything to get these handcuffs off!_** L thought to himself. L pushed his lip with his thumb and starred at Light.

Finally L spoke. "Well honestly it won't make difference whether or not we are cuffed together like you said. Anyway I think you could use sometime without me, to return to your usual sleeping patterns and such." L stated and swiftly released the locking mechanism in the handcuff.

L glancedat Light's face to see his reaction. Light's face was completely blank, even his eyes had dulled. Light almost looked dead, his skin had paled and he was frozen in place.

"Light-kun?" L asked starring at Light's face getting more concerned as time went by. L knew deep down that he loved Light. Without himself even realizing it, L had fallen deeply in love with Light when he was investigating him. Of courseWatari knew this as well since L went to him, seeking advice from his father figure. Sure, L knew a lot of stuff, about other people though. He was never good at analyzing his own feelings.

 **Light's POV**

 _No! L did it... He unlocked the cuff._ Light thought, _I can't hate him though_ _it's not like he 'knows' what my own father does to me..._ Light continued on losing focus with the outside world.

Then everything suddenly went... dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**L's POV**

L was getting really concerned and started to reach for Light when suddenly, Light's head dropped. Not just that but Light's whole body had slackened in fact. L lunged forward and grabbed Light by the shoulders to stop Light's body from having a ruff greeting with the floor.

"Light!?" Misa practically screamed right next to them which made L wince. She was stupid to scream like that. It wasn't like if Light heard her scream his name he would suddenly wake up!

"Light!" Matsuda and Mr. Yagami yelled as well while running toward the now unconscious boy. (Yes, I suddenly remembered that Matsuda is still in the room! He's just so easy to forget about you know! Gomen Matsuda!)

"Can you all stop yelling? That's not going to do anything other than ruin my ear drums." L complained then continued on, "Mr. Yagami will you help me bring Light to the infirmary so I can have Watari examine him for the cause of this. He hasn't been acting like himself today, I think that may be a symptom of what ever caused him to pass out." L said as he stood up out of his chair while still holding Light by the shoulders.

 _I hope he will be okay... please be okay, Light..._ L thought to himself while pulling Light into his arms bridal style. Light's head was resting on L's left shoulder. Light was surprisingly light (pun not intended) which made L frown. Light was only slightly shorter than L and it was only by a few inches. (AN: In reality Light is taller than L. Light is 5' 11'' and L is 5' 8'' but for the purpose of this fan-fiction I will be switching their heights.) Light should weigh around 120 pounds, but he feels more like 100 pounds instead. It was a possibility that Light could have been neglecting his health to work on the case. Now that L thought about it. Light had stopped having his lunch and dinner breaks recently.

That would be the first thing on L's agenda to do when Light wakes up, to get him to eat some food. It would also be a good idea to point this out to Mr. Yagami later.

L waited next to the infirmary door for Mr. Yagami to open. As soon as the door was opened wide enough L slipped through, like a fish in water. Which is a funny thought because he was told by many that he looked like a panda bear (which he totally disagrees with).

The infirmary was a large but it only had 8 beds in all. There were 4 beds on each side of the room, with curtains to separate them. Everything in the room was white: the walls, beds, linens, curtains, desk, cabinets and nightstands.

This was the first time they would have to use the infirmary since they arrived in the building, L thought to himself as he placed Light on the first bed to the left. L was truly hoping that they would never have to use this infirmary during this case, he didn't like to see associates or people close to him injured. L looked at Light's face, Light looked do at peace when he was unconscious. Even when Light's was asleep it looked like he was trying to solve a difficult puzzle in his mind. This expression of relaxation is what L wanted to see on Light's face when he was conscious one day.

 _That day will most likely never come though,_ L thought, _he is my main suspect as the first Kira and he knows it too. I don't even know if we could truly become friends like this._

L wished dearly that Light and himself could have met another way. Even if the Kira case had never started. Even if the first Kira never appeared. Eventually the being as Light Yagami would have reached his attention because his abilities would be recognized by Wammy's house. Light was a born genius, it was surprising enough that Light hadn't been brought to his attention years ago. Light had had practically perfect grades his whole life. He even had a chance at being L's successor.

L was snapped out of his thought's by Watari walking into the room. It had taken some time for the older man to get there because he had to escort Misa out of the building as he always did. L gestured for Watari to begin his examination of Light. Watari nodded and pulled the curtains closed around the bed Light was in. The was a little gap between the two curtains that L could see Watari's face but not Light.

The longer the exam took, the deeper Watari's frown got. That got L to get nervous at what Watari was finding. Was Light more than just under weight? Watari had seen a lot over the years whle he was be L's side. He had grown somewhat of a resistance against getting emotional about it. Hell, his facial expression of emotionless didn't change when he had to examine the body of a prostitute that had been raped then slain. So this HAD to be bad.

Watari sighed and looked at the clock. "Mr. Yagami it is late now I think you should return home to your wife and daughter. We will call you if anything happens while you are away." Watari stated as he pulled the curtain open wide enough so he could step through and closed it behind himself before L or Mr. Yagami could get a look.

"What if some thing happens while I'm gone?! What if your not in the room to help or at least dial for an ambulance!? I can't just leave my son here!" Mr. Yagami argued pleadingly.

"Do not worry, Mr. Yagami. We will stay the night in here to make sure nothing happens." L promised Mr. Yagami, settling himself on the bed across from Light's. Watari nodded at L and looked back to Mr. Yagami to see his response.

Mr. Yagami sighed, aggravated, and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, but I will be back here first thing in the morning!" Mr. Yagami exclaimed looking back and forth between L and Watari. Both of them nodded back at Mr. Yagami to show that they understood. Mr. Yagami then turned to leave the room and to go home for the night.

As soon as the door closed behind Mr. Yagami, L looked to Watari. "So what is it that you wanted to tell me but not Mr. Yagami?" L questioned Watari.

AN: I am sorry for the short chapter but I just wanted to give you something. Sorry 'bout the cliff hanger too...Gomen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention: I do not own Death Note but I like many wish I did.**

 **Also I have said this before but all questions are welcome along with comments!**

 **I am also willing to receive requests for different types of fan fiction, but I ask that you have a plot in mind so I won't mess it up too much!**

 **Watari's POV**

Watari shook his head silently before walking closer to L and sitting on a nearby stool. He looked at L then looked off to the side in the direction of Light. "I don't think his father should have to know his current condition just yet..." Watari spoke quietly as if to stop anyone from listening in on their conversation.

"What could be so bad that you, Watari, wouldn't want to tell Light's father just yet?" L asked staring at Watari. Watari knew that L would ask that question and he had thought he had been prepared to answer the question but it took he just couldn't say it. He may dislike Light because it was a very high possibility that he was Kira, and he would not have been very effected if Light had been sentenced to execution. But THIS, Watari would never wish this on the brunet.

"I have an idea of what may be contributing to his condition but I want to do some tests first to be completely positive." Watari stated before getting up swiftly and walking towards Light's bed. He could feel L's gaze upon his back but he did not look back. Watari moved the curtain in front of Light's bed back to he could step in then shut it. Stood there silently for a second to see what L was going to do. He heard the creaking of a bed and then quiet footsteps. When the door was opened and then finally closed Watari let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding in.

Watari turned towards the bed and looked Light over. Light was still pale in his unconscious state, in fact now he also seemed to be shivering. Watari pulled an extra blanket out of the nightstand next to Light's bed and placed on top of him in hopes of stopping his shivering. It wouldn't help to have Light catch a cold as well to worsen his condition then it already is. The thought of his condition back to his original train of thought which was to do some tests on Light. Starting with an x-ray may help to see if there is anything else physically wrong with Light other than what he had already found.

In his previous examination Watari had found almost completely faded bruising on the left side Light's abdomen. That was the first thing that Watari discovered which made look just a little bit more through because even though the bruise was old and mostly gone he could see that it had been a terrible bruise. There was some more bruising on Light's shoulder that looked fresher and looked suspiciously like a hand print. Watari had checked his legs next. He found old bruising on his thighs. Probably just as old as the one on on his abdomen. That's when it suddenly made sense, like puzzle pieces falling into place.

Light...he had been... Watari could not even say it in his own mind for it disgusted him. How could anyone possibly rape Light?! Watari knew he was considered quiet handsome and that Light sometimes had a bad attitude, but this... When that had gone through his mind, Watari had put Light's clothes back on and pulled the blanket up to Light's chin and then had left to speak to L.

Watari went to get the portable x-ray machine to get started on Light with a slight shake of his head.

 **Light's POV( _Dream_ )**

 _Light was nine years old in the dream. He looked up and noticed he was back in his bedroom. His bedroom from when he was nine is not that much different than its current look._ _Light was sitting on his bed reading his most recent book which was about the different animal kingdoms. It wasn't that bad actually it had a lot of facts in it. He continued reading until he heard the door open. Light looked up and saw his father standing in the door way and noticed that the hallway lights were off. He quickly glanced at the time and noticed the bright blue numbers read out 11:37. His jaw dropped, he hadn't know it had gotten that late. He quickly stood and apologized to his father._

 _"I'm sorry, I didn't realize the time, father. I will go to bed immediately." Light stated and ran over to the book shelf to replace the book to its proper place._ _Light heard to door close behind him and thought that his father had left and turned to go to bed when her saw that the door was closed but his father was still in his room, and he frowned. "Is there something you need to tell me father?" Lighted asked tilting his head to the left almost like a little puppy._

 _"Yes there is," Father started and then smirked. Light didn't_ _understand, what was so important that it couldn't wait till the morning. Suddenly father_ _reached forward and grabbed Light's right arm. He dragged me to my bed and threw Light on his bed. He opened his mouth to ask his father what he was doing when, his father lunged forward and clamped his hand over Light's mouth._

 _"You will not make a sound or I will hurt you." Father said in a quiet voice. Light was scared, his father had never acted like this before, but he nodded anyway. Light's father grinned_ _and flipped Light onto his knees and facing away from him._

 _Light whimpered why his pajama bottoms were pulled off along with his underwear. Tears started to leak from his eyes. He didn't understand why his father was doing this. Being the smart kid he was, Light already knew about sex and that kind of stuff. But this was just wrong._

 _Light felt something prod his entrance and the tears started to stream down his face faster. He just couldn't believe this was happening. Then Light felt as if he was being split apart_ _and he almost screamed but instead pushed his face into the comforter that was on his bed. It hurt so very much. His father kept moving and never stopped. Light started to sob quietly._

 _When his father was done he just redressed then left without a word. Light just kept lying there crying and with only one_ _word_ _running through_ _his mind._

 _Why?_

 **L's POV**

 _Watari was acting a bit weird back there but if he wants to be sure about Light's condition then I will wait,_ L thought to himself as he was walking to his room to rest little and wait for the results on the tests Watari was running. L hoped that Light would be okay. This was a weird occurrence, though that was good just as it was bad. Passing out only once since knowing him was good because it meant that it wasn't very serious, but passing out for no reason in general is bad.

L sighed, he will never be able to have a nap if he keeps worrying about Light at this rate. L pulled out his laptop when he got into his bedroom and started to work from where he left off from before Light passed out. If he couldn't sleep at least he would make better use of his time, like trying to solve this case.

 **AN: WOW! I never knew I could write a whole chapter in a day. That's a record for me since I take my time brainstorming and picturing what movements work best with the story. Not to mention that I was watching Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi while writing this. Also I am posting this chapter in memory of my birthday! I am one year older tomorrow, isn't that great?!**

 **I would like to mention that Light's dream was of the first time, and Watari is pretty sure that Light is or was getting sexually abused though he did not suspect Light's father because... well... you saw how his father acted in the anime and manga.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Death Note.**

 **Reminder: Seme! L and Uke! Light.**

 **Light's POV**

Light opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw was a white ceiling. He looked to his side and saw a nightstand that was also white. Why was he in the infirmary? He started to think back and realized that he had fainted, and in front of L no less! Light blushed slightly, he hadn't wanted to look like a maiden in distress (even though that was what it had felt like inside).

Light heard some shuffling to his right and turned his head to look. There sitting in the chair next to his bed was Watari. Light let out an audible breathe seeing that it was not his father.

"How do you feel, Light?" Watari asked him noticing that he was now awake.

"I feel better. Thank you, Watari." Light said as he went to sit up.

Watari noticed this and stood and placed a hand on Light's shoulder making him flinch a little. "You should rest some more. It is still the middle of the night, so what use would getting up now do." Watari spoke gently to Light. This tone made Light uneasy. Watari was never this gentle with Light. Light was almost positive that Watari dislike him because he thought that Light was Kira. The more Light thought about it the more suspicious he was of Watari. By now he could just feel that Watari was holding something back.

"What is I that you are not telling me?" Light asked him in a tone that was quite frosty. Watari seemed to still then sighed.

"Light I need you to tell me the truth, about what happened to you..." Watari spoke slowly and hesitantly to Light. It was Light's turn to freeze.

"I passed out, you were there. I don't know why I did, but I did." Light answered, searching Watari's eyes for what he knew. Watari sighed and turned away from Light. He started to walk towards the door and Light could not help but call out to him. "Where are you going?"

Watari stopped with the door part way open and turned his head to look at Light before answering. "I am going to go report to Ryuzaki." That was all he said before he left the room. One question floated through Light's mind. What was Watari going to report? This was bugging Light to no end but he knew that he would not get anywhere thinking and theorizing about it anyway and decided to go back to sleep and be well rested when morning comes.

 **L's POV**

L was pulled out of his research by a knock on the door. He had been able to sleep a couple of hours but no longer than that. He called out to who ever knocked to enter. Watari opened his door and slipped in to the room quietly. L perked up, if Watari was here that meant that...

"Light is awake." Watari reported to L.

"What is the condition that Light-kun is in?" L asked Watari hoping that Light wasn't in pain.

"He said that he felt better." was all L got from him. He could tell that Watari was hiding something from him.

"I assumed so, but do you know what caused Light-kun's condition in the first place?" L asked hoping to get a little more information from Watari.

"He seemed to have started eating less it seems to me. That caused him to be in such a weak state. I also believe that he has a severe case of night terrors. He was crying in his sleep." well that was more than before was all L could think at first. Then it struck him that Watari said that he was crying in his sleep.

"Why would he be crying in his sleep? Did he say anything?" L asked leaning forward a bit in anticipation for the answer. Through the time that L had known Light, he had noticed that the arrogance that Light had shown was a facade. It was why he was not so sure now that Light was indeed Kira. But what L asked himself the most was, why would Light feel the need to put up such a facade.

Watari shifted on his feet slightly and shook his head, but L could see that he wanted to say something. "L... I know that you care for Light. I know that you want to protect him from getting hurt. But sometimes you just can't always protect those who you care about." Watari spoke in a comforting voice that put L on edge.

"What do you mean by that Watari?" L asked suspiciously. "You speak as if I can't stop anything from happening..." L paused and then leaned back some, "Unless something already did..." he spoke quietly before closing his eyes.

"I am sorry, L. From the looks of it, I conclude that it was sexual assault." Watari stated quietly. L's head dropped.

"Did you find evidence on who did it?" He asked Watari hoping he would say yes so he could catch this man quickly, yet he also looked forward to a no so he could hunt down this guy himself.

"No, I didn't find anything. But, L, this not like any other cases we have worked on." Watari answered to him. The last statement made L lift his head and look at the older man.

"How will it be different?" L asked quietly with his voice breaking a little. His Light had been assaulted by some stranger.

"From all the tests I have ran, this was not a one time thing. This continued on for years now." Watari told L. As soon as L heard that he stood up and started to pace the room. There was a immediate change in L. He was standing up straighter and his eyes were narrowed in a glare.

"So who ever did this has been in Light's life for years, which means that they are very close to him. Light doesn't have any close friends which would only leave..." L stopped talking and slowly turned towards Watari. "His relatives. Watari, look into any male relatives Light has and do back round checks. I want to know everything about them, and that includes Mr. Yagami as well." L ordered him. Watari only nodded and left the room to do his work.

L sat back down on the bed and placed his head in his hands. He just couldn't believe that Light had been abused that way for so long. He shook his head and stood back up again. L took his normal slouch again and left the room heading to the infirmary. If he wanted to protect Light then he would have to be there for him all the time. To help him.

 **Authors Note: Wow that was harder to write than I thought it was going to be. Anyway I think I should just mention that they do not know yet that it was Light's dad. God I hated that guy even when he was just a character in the anime. I don't know what it was about him but he just gets on my nerves. Anyway school time is closing in so my updates will take even longer which will absolutely worse for you all. I am sorry.**

 **Also I would love comments and questions. I am open to requests for certain types of fan fiction, but you will have to have the important information given to me as well. I also would be welcome to comments on how the story should go, such as a story line.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Death Note, if I did L wouldn't have died and would have ended up turning Light good and they would have ended up as a couple.**

 _Thoughts will be in italics..._

 _What will I do? No doubt Watari did a full exam and found out about...that!_ Light that with slight desperation. He turned onto his side and unlike himself curled into a fetal position. _To think that they now know about that... I hope they don't treat me like I am a piece of glass, I think that would make it even worse._

Light didn't want them to know, but now that they knew they will probably tell HIM about it. HE wont care if it was an accident or if Light had truly told them, HE would punish Light for this no doubt at any chance given to him. There was no way Light could even call that man father, for he was no father to Light.

Would you believe it that Light had not wanted to quit tennis. But Soichiro had got a call from the coach saying that he had a some bruises on his arms and was worried if he was getting into fights. The bastard said that he had not known this that as punishment he would be withdrawing Light from the tennis team. The coach was against it at first but decided that the parents should do what they see fit as punishment.

After that Light was banned from doing anything that would show bruises.

Light shivered he did not want to remember the bad parts of the past. After the past is the past and must always stay there. He just hoped that his memories would not terrorize him while he was under such heavy surveillance.

Light was just laying there when heard the door open. He uncurled his body and sat up to be able to see the door. L was entering the room as he caught a look at the doorway. Though something seemed different about him. _He knows!_ That was the only thing that was going through Light's head as he stared at L.

L turned to look at Light after he closed the door behind him and saw that Light was staring at him with a slightly panicked expression. That was the facial expression that practically told L Light's repetitive thoughts as if he were saying them out louder.

"How long did you really think that you would be able to hide this really?" L asked as he walked toward s Light and stopped in front of him. Light only stared at him for a few seconds before answering L's question.

"I hoped at least, but there's nothing to do about it now. I just a request that I hope you and Watari will uphold." Light spoke with a light pleading tone that was very unlike the Light that L knew, but how much did L really know about him. He had just been told that the boy that he thought was Kira was a victim to a crime himself. Though on a normal circumstance it would make L raise the percentage of chance that Light was Kira, L felt as though this lowered the chances for some reason.

"It would depend on the request that you give, but if it is reasonable I will see to it." was all L could say in response to Light.

Light nodded, "All I ask is that you do not tell my father of any of this. Tell him that I passed out because of lack of eating and that's all. He is to not know, under any circumstances." L thought over the request. It wouldn't be hard to grant since it was just not releasing info to someone and L seemed to specialize in that. He could understand that Light had pride so he did not want his father to know of this. But from what L understood, the support of family is supposed to be good in these circumstances. Though Light wasn't normal so maybe it wouldn't help in the end.

Finally after what seemed like hours to Light, L nodded in agreement to the request. Light let out a sigh of relief at his answer. _If L doesn't say anything then father will not be harsh on the punishment._ Light thought to himself.

L watched as he gave his response. He saw how Light's shoulders sagged as if a great weight had just been lifted off of them. It would seem that Light did not want the aid of his family. With that L decided that he would not leave Light to his own devices. They would continue to share the same room, but not handcuffed this time around.

L would what he could to support Light, only if he needs it though.

"Will I be sharing a room with you once again? Along with the handcuffs?" Light asked L knowing that this was something that L might take as a way to higher his percentage as Kira.

"Yes, you will be coming back to share a room with me, but no handcuffs. I think is good enough that we share room without those blasted things." L answered quickly. Light raised an eyebrow at L.

"If you hate the handcuffs so much why did you insist on wearing them? Just so you could keep me extremely close to keep an eye on 'Kira'?" Light asked using air quotation marks with the word Kira to show his dislike at being called so.

"Actually, yes. At the time I thought it was the best idea, but some people can only stand so much of Miss Amane..." L stated getting an annoyed look in his eye that Light knew was caused by the thought of the blonde female. In fact Light found it so funny he almost started to laugh out loud at the thought of L yelling at Misa because she was so aggravating.

L noticed that Light seemed to be struggling to hold in his laughter at some thought that ran through his head. Though Light didn't notice since he was busy trying to stop himself from laughing, L gained a small smile on his face as he thought of how light the air was now around them.

Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to help Light recover from anything that was gained through his pain...

 **Authors Note: D-O-N-E! And it only took me what, 2-3 hours in the middle of the night. I guess some people are glad I have no real social life other than the people I meet when my presence is required. I know that should be a sad detail but I enjoy my many hours of solitude with only my books, computer, iPod, and TV.**

 **Well anyway, please comment or ask questions. I am glad to answer them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**As previously stated many times before, I do not own Death Note.**

 **I apologize in advance for my spelling.**

Light was slightly satisfied to say the least. L had not pushed onto how he got in to the condition he was in. He didn't really say anything about it really, and Light most definitely did not have a problem with that. Of course L was running an investigation on this, but Light would not stop him. If L found out the truth it would not have to be his problem anymore. His father would be arrested and he would be free from his personal hell. A very nice thought for Light.

L had left a little while ago to go to the bathroom which gave Light some time to think to himself. The famous detective had spent over an hour in the infirmary with him and did what Light ow say as his way of comfort. A part of Light warmed at the thought that L was doing his best to comfort him, even though having no prior experience.

Light had a small smile on his face when L walked back into the room, and for once Light did not drop it leaving it there on his face for the world to see. A questioning look came onto L's face, but he did not say anything till he was seated on the bed next to Light's.

"Why are you smiling Light-kun? Did something funny happen while I was in the bathroom?" He asked the brunette with that incredibly straight face of his. Light turned to look at him, keeping his head on the pillow it rested on.

"No, nothing happened. I was just thinking that watching you try and comfort me is amusing to say the least." Light stated in a quiet voice. L gave a pout at the words that had left his mouth.

"My ways of trying to comforting you are not supposed to amusing Light-kun. This situation is not something I would have wished upon you or anyone else for that matter." L said with slight annoyance in his voice. Light gave a small wince at the mention of the 'situation'. The smile slipped off of his face and he gave L a serious look.

"I know, what happened to me is not funny and it was most definitely not funny when it was happening, L" Light sighed as he turned to look at the ceiling above him. "It will never be something considered funny except by sociopaths." That made L wince, though it was barely noticeable to Light.

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that Light, I'm sorry." L apologized. Light closed his eyes and shook his head at that,

"I know. Though some would think that the greatest detective in the world would have more tact. I know that some of your fan girls would be disappointed to know that you actually an antisocial recluse. Though the recluse part is pretty obvious since nobody knows what you even look like except for those in the task force." Light spoke with an amused lilt in his voice. L gave a light scoff, making Light open his eyes and turn to look at him.

"I do not have 'fan girls', that's just a ridiculous notion." L retorted back. "It's more likely that you would have fan girls than I would." That made Light scoff right back.

"Yeah and they would only care about my looks or how smart I am compared to them." Light hissed at L. What Light got I return was an eyebrow raised in his direction at first.

"I didn't know that Light-kun cared to have a meaning relationship so much." L stated, almost like it was to himself.

"Yeah, well tell me how you would want to choose your girlfriend after being raped multiple times!" Light growled in a menacing way. L froze, looking at Light with wide eyes. It was understandable though, that was the first time that Light had actually admitted what happened to him. Light sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. "Sorry." L shook his head at that.

"You owe me no apology, Light." L said quietly.

"Yeah, I do. That was just out of line." Light responded, glancing at L from the corner of his eye, not willing to look him directly in the eyes.

"Light... You will get past this. One day this part of your life will be nothing more than a few nightmares or maybe you will repress so you hardly remember it at all. For all you know, one day you could be a male stripper." L stated. Light busted out with laughter.

"A...a male...a male stripper!" Light exclaimed as he roared with laughter. "Do you really believe that I, one day, will be a male stripper?"he asked. At this point Light was struggling to catch his breathe. L looked away from Light a faint blush forming on his cheeks. Light just couldn't stop laughing, the image in his mind went a little farther than him just being a male stripper. No, the thing in his mental image that made him laugh so hard was L finding out that Light, a genius, had chosen to become a male stripper instead of any other job he could have had job.

After a while Light calmed down enough to finally breathe again. When he had finally stopped laughing L spoke.

"It is a perfectly reasonable...job choice. And you don't know the future Light-kun, you could be one in the future." L mumbled, shifting from his crouched position on the bed to sit Indian style.

"That will never happen you here me! Never! Anyway I don't see the appeal in showing off my body to people." Light responded, scrunching up his face at the thought of stripping for anyone.

"Well I don't think it's supposed to appeal to you Light-kun. It's supposed to appeal to the people that will be watching." L said with a slightly hint of what Light thought was amusement in his voice.

"Are we seriously discussing whether or not I will be a male stripper?" Light asked to what seemed to be nobody in particular.

"It would seem so." A voice spoke from the other side of Lights bed making both of them to snap their heads in the direction of the intruder. Which in this case, was not an actual intruder, it was just Watari. Light placed a hand on his chest and felt his heart racing and he gave a sigh.

"Please don't do that Watari, you nearly scared me to death." Light told the older man. His heart was truly racing at a speed that, if he was in a hospital and hooked up to a heart monitor, would have made the nurses come running as fast as they possible could.

"I do apologize, Light. I heard your laughter from down the hall and came to see what was so funny." Watari said his eyes wrinkling at the corner with a tinge of happiness. "Though I am happy to see that you are doing better now." He added glancing at L and then back to Light.

"Ah, yes." was all Light could say back when he realized that Watari had heard their conversation about him being a male stripper.

"I think you ruined the mood by scaring Light-kun, Watari." L stated as he looked at the older man.

"Hey!" Light exclaimed, "He scared both of us! Don't even try to make it seem different than what really happened!" L glanced at Light with wide eyes before turning away and staring at the foot of the bed he was sitting on.

"Well I just wanted to say that Light should get some sleep to help along the process of his healing." Watari spoke before L could make a comment. L nodded at Watari and slid off the bed.

"No!" Light practically yelled staring at L with wide eyes. "I mean... L, don't...leave me alone." Light finished with a whisper. L looked at Watari then at Light and nodded and returned to his spot on the bed. Watari nodded as well with a look of understanding on his face.

"Well then I will just leave you two here to rest. Should I turn off the lights?" He asked as started towards the door.

"No, thank you. I don't think that will be nesessary." Light said quietly. Watari nodded with a small smile and stepped out of the room, leaving them in alone.

"Goodnight, Light-kun." L said as he slowly leaned over to lay on the bed. Light nodded as his eyes started dropping.

"Goodnight...L..." Light wgispered as he fell into the calming darkness of his mind.

 **AN: Merry Christmas! To those reading this on the day it was posted at least. Anyway I am so so so so very sorry that it has been so long since the last time I updated this story. It has just been very incredible busy for me.**

 **Anyhow, thank you for reading! Please comment and/or review! See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Death Note...**

When Light woke up all he could do at first was blink at the bright light. He groaned and rolled onto his side, pushing his face into the pillow. _I wish I had told Watari to turn off the lights when he left,_ Light whispered to himself in his mind. Only opening his left eye, Light glanced towards the bed L had been when he had fallen asleep. Seeing that the bed was now empty made him sigh. _Why am I even surprised? He is an insomniac, it would make sense that he got up before me and got bored and decided to work on the case._

Slowly, Light sat up right in the bed, wincing at the brightness of the light in the room. Sliding his legs off of the bed, he slowly stood up with a small groan. Glancing at the clock it showed that it was only five in the morning. He gave said clock a confused look. Light was somewhat of a early bird, at least that is what most people said, but even five in the morning was a bit early for him.

Light raised his left hand and rubbed at his left eye while glancing around the room. It was then that he noticed the folded pile of clothes on the table that was next to his bed. He recognized them as his own, and decided to get dressed and find L. When he finished dressing he glanced in the mirror to check that he was presentable enough. For some reason, the person that brought his clothes brought him his tight fit gray jogging pants that stopped mid-calf, his only pair mind you. To top it off they had given him his baggiest shirt that he owned, which, coincidentally, was actually his favorite shirt.

Soichiro wanted a perfect son to be what the public saw, and that is only reason why Light actually wore those slacks, dress shirts, and ties. If he didn't his father would punish him, and that is not something that Light wanted. Light really hated those clothes, he would much rather wear skinny jeans and a baggy t-shirt with a pair of boots.

Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts Light padded out of the room not even bothering to try and put on some socks to cover his feet from the cold tiled floor. He just couldn't be bothered with it, and it's not like L will look at him any worse seeing as the detective wasn't exactly what you call fashionable. Light gazed blankly ahead as he walked down the bright corridor to the work room, where he assumed that L would be.

And he assumed correct.

L was seated in his odd fashion that, once was annoying but now it was more of a comfort, though Light had no idea why. Maybe it had to do with the fact that even though L knew part of his secret he was still constant in something. The great detective had his back to Light, yet somehow knew he had entered the room even though Light was being as quiet as a mouse.

"Your up earlier that usually, Light-kun." L stated as he swiveled his chair to look at the brunnette. "Ah, you are wearing the clothes that I asked Watari to bring you… though I must say it is unusual that you forgot to put on some socks and shoes." L added glancing down at Light's bare feet. Light continued forward and settled in the chair next to the detective.

"Thing is though, Ryuzaki, I didn't forget to put on my socks and shoes." Light responded pulling his legs up so his feet rested on the chair and he wrapped his arms around them, setting his head upon his knees.

"... Has Light had a psychotic break?" L questioned looking at Light seeming to analyze his position. Light scoffed and rolled his eyes at the older man's question.

"No, Light hasn't. Light just didn't feel like wearing shoes or socks today." Light retorted gaining a raised eyebrow from L at the use of third person in his response.

"I see… Have you hit your head recently, then? You do not seem to be acting like you usually do…" L said eyeing Light carefully. Light gave a small huff at that.

"No, I haven't hit my head recently, and am I not allowed to relax a little, Ryuzaki?" Light bit back spinning his chair to face the computer next to L's and began to wake it up, still having one arm wrapped around his legs.

"Well if this is you being relaxed, that would mean you haven't relaxed once in my presence until now. I suppose could have something to do with finding out about...that." L said quietly the last sentence more for himself than Light. The younger man gave the elder a humorous glance before he started to bring up some of the data files concerning the Kira case. "In any case it is nice to see that Light-kun is feeling better. Though I think that it would be better if Light got some more bed rest instead of working on the case and-"

"No way," Light interrupted,"knowing you, you will be more focused on finding who hurt me than than the Kira case. So while you do your little side investigation, I will work on this case to try and work on replacing the focus that will be lost from you." L narrowed his eyes at Light, his back straightening a little, telling Light that the next thing coming out of the detective's mouth would be very serious.

"Do not, and I mean never, refer to yourself as a 'side investigation'. You are worth more than that Light." L practically growled at the brunette. Light's eyes went wide as he whipped his head around to look at L fully. They continued to stare at each other for almost a minute, slowly Light's eyes narrowed and he glanced at the ground, mumbling something too quietly for L to hear. "What was that?" L asked. Light glanced up at him real quick before turning his head to the side, a light blush appeared on his cheeks as he repeated himself.

"I said 'thanks for, you know, caring'." Light's blush deepened as he spoke.

The intensity of L's eyes softened as he continued to watch Light. "Don't thank me. I care because you matter, Light. I have never met someone like you before, you are unique and I want to learn more about you, as a friend or whatever you will take me as." L paused realizing how that last bit could have been taken, but Light didn't seem to notice. Amber eyes turned to look at the young detective, conveying the owners gratitude to the words he had spoken.

L gave Light a small smile.

And Light returned it.

Both boys hearts thudded in their chests, as they turned back to their computer's. Neither knowing how the other felt. They fell into a companionable silence and all that could be heard was the tapping of keys and the clicks of the mice.

 **AN: Sorry this is so late I had a problem with figuring out what to do next, but I have a general idea now.**

 **I would like to thank all those who actually read this story and I would also just wants to say thanks for being there because, without you, I probably would not of had the inspiration to continue on. :)**

 **I hope to update sometime within the next two weeks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything that is Death Note…**

 **I sincerely apologize for all grammar and spelling mistakes...**

It was not until about half an hour later did L realize that the other members of the team would be coming. Which meant that Soichiro Yagami was coming as well. From what L and Watari could see, the abuse had been going on for years, which means that one Soichiro Yagami was a suspect. And if in the end, it did turn out to be the man, that would mean that L had let stay in the same room as the man that had hurt him repeatedly for years. That was a big 'no-no' for L.

Slowly turning to Light, L cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the brunette. Light raised an eyebrow at L as if to ask ' _What?_ '.

"I was just thinking that I want you to be resting at least a little and I know that I cannot convince you to stop working on the case," Light gave a small smirk at that, "so a compromise would be best, yes?" Light seemed to think about it for a minute before nodding slowly at the other genius. "Why don't we retreat to our bedroom and you may lay down as you work. Both of us get what we want in the end." Light once again nodded his affirmation to L.

Quickly and quietly, L and Light stood and made their way to their shared bedroom, which now that L thought about was either a bad or great idea seeing as Light was sexually abused and all. The great meaning that Light trusted him enough to sleep in the same bed as him or bad because Light could just be waiting for it to happen L to touch him just like his abuser had. NOt that L would ever force himself on Light, that would be just wrong not to mention the thought made L's stomach churn.

As they entered the room Light stopped, his brow furrowing. L looked at him expectantly to explain why he stopped. Light shook his head seeming to get rid of whatever was troubling him.

"I was just thinking, won't So- I mean dad," Light said not catching his mistake in time by the look on L's face, "want to see me? And won't the others be curious as to where we are?" Light questioned L.

"Mhhhm. That won't be a problem. I will just have Watari tell them that you are still not feeling well and that you cannot have guests. Problem solved." L responded as he pulled out his phone, to call Watari, Light assumed. "You may continue to work I will call Watari and explain it to him." Light nodded and grabbed the laptop that L usually used when he was sleeping, and opened it and began to work yet again.

L stepped out for only a minute to call Watari, when L returned he was surprised to see Light lying on his stomach, feet in the air with his ankles crossed. The position had surprised him mostly because Light was someone, at least from what L had seen, who was proper and polite most of the time. And laying on ones stomach while working was not exactly proper.

Light was to focused on the data to notice that L was staring at him. As L stood there, watching Light work, he couldn't help but think ' _Maybe Light-kun really isn't Kira…_ '. But in all honesty that made no sense. In fact, Light being a victim of a crime, should have made the percentage chance of him being Kira go up, not down.

Though, L did have to admit, nothing about Light was really normal. Most victims of sexual abuse would shy away from men, but Light did not. He stood tall and did not flinch, except at the person that hurt him. Though in a way it did make sense. Light was smart enough to know that the likelihood of L or any of the other detectives (Not including Soichiro) was below a one percent chance.

Which led to L next inquiry, why wasn't Light telling him who did this to him? He was safe in this building, the person that was hurting him could not get in, unless they were already in. L's eyes narrowed some as he settled on a armchair.

It made perfect sense that Soichiro Yagami was the offender. Light seemed comfortable in the clothes he was in now but L had never seen him wearing them. At the mention of his usual attire, Light had scowled earlier, even if it was just a micro expression. The brunette did not seem fond of the clothes that he usually wore, which most likely meant that Soichiro had been forcing Light to dress that way.

L had also seen the nervous glint in Light's eyes when he asked L about his father earlier. Which in the contexted would not make sense. If Soichiro was not the offender, that mean he didn't know about it. So instead of being nervous, Light should have show more fear. Fear that his father would find out and hate him.

All in all, the evidence pointed towards Light's father (Could he even call him that? He had touched Light in a way no father should have after all.).

It had to be him.

But, still the question back, why had Light not told him? Light seemed protective of his family… could that be it?! Had Soichiro threatened to hurt one of the other females in the household if he did not cooperate? If so, the women of the house knew nothing of the abuse.

Now L needed a plan. He couldn't send Watari to fetch and relocate Light's sister and mother, because it would cause suspicion. Watari never left while the others were in the building. Sadly, the NPA probably wouldn't believe him and notify Soichiro, and that would ruin everything.

L's eyes wandered over to gaze at Light as he gave a silent huff. This would be hard to pull off. Neither L or Light could leave the building without Soichiro getting suspicious. Damn it to hell!

Screw making some huge plan that would need time (hours maybe a day) to be put in place. He wanted to wanted to go downstairs and wait for Soichiro to walk in so he could punch him in the face for what he did to Light!

But that wouldn't solve anything. There was a twenty-three point eight chance that Light would get upset over that. Not something L was willing to risk at the moment.

Maybe it was time to pull in a few favors. Yes, that sounded great.

L was thinking, Aiber and Wedy…

 **AN: Now we get to pull in those two for a short amount of time. Yay! Any how I hope you like this chapter.**

 **If you you have comments or questions, just leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I will never own Death Note…**

 **Terrible spelling is just a part own who I am…**

The next hour or os was peaceful for both of the young men. The only noise going around the room was the tapping of computer keys and almost silent breaths. That is until the phone rang, causing both males to glance at the interrupter of the calm peace. They then turned their heads to look at each other, telling the other to pick up the phone with their eyes. L gave in first, making Light smile victoriously.

L stood from his spot on the chair and walked to the phone with a small smile on his face. Light went back to his work on the computer as L answered the phone.

"Yes, Watari?" L greeted as he held the phone to his ear.

"It would seem that Yagami-san is quite insistent that he see Light-kun, Ryuzaki." Watari answered, getting straight to the point, as always. L glanced at Light from the corner of his eye to watch his reaction as he spoke to Watari.

"Soichiro Yagami is to never see Light again." Light's head jerked up when he heard that, his eyes wide. "My conclusion is that Yagami-san is the man that… assaulted Light. As of right now I am coming up with a plan to arrest him properly without anyone getting hurt." THe brunettes head whipped around to look at L.

"I see… how will I distract him then?" Watari questioned.

"Don't anger him, or give him the option to leave the building. I want him contained, I sent word to 'the blondies' to pick up Sachiko and Sayu. They should be in protective custody by noon. I trust that you can follow those guidelines and figure out a way on your own." L responded from his end of the line, finally taking his eyes off of Light.

"Of course. I shall expect a notice for when the girls are in custody." With that, Watari hung up. L set the phone down, not bothered by Watari's hanging up, since they were working and all.

"Wait, please explain what is going on, Ryuzaki." Light shot out from behind L. The older male turned and looked at the younger.

"I have come to the conclusion that, Soichiro Yagami, is the person that assaulted you. Am I not correct?" L responded quietly. Light only bit his lip and looked down at his hands, not denying it. The detective's eyes softened as he gazed at the younger boy. Slowly, he approached Light and gently sat beside him. "I can understand why you didn't tell anyone Light. If you had gone to the police they wouldn't have believed you and told your father, which would end up with you hurting even more. I can understand why you didn't tell your mother because you were trying to protect her, and the same goes for your sister." Light sat up as he spoke sitting indian style, still looking down at his hands. "But there is one thing I don't know." Light looked up at L with a hint of surprise in his eyes. "I don't know why you didn't tell me. I understand that you haven't known me for very long, but I could have helped. And I will help you. I can't change what happened in the past, but I can start to change what is going to happen. Starting with 'that man'." By the time L had finished his speech, Light was looking at him with slight wonder in his eyes.

Tears were formed at the corners of Light's eyes as he stared at L. He couldn't quite believe what the man had just said. Suddenly, Light had his arms wrapped around the older man, pushing his face into L's neck. The tears started to journey down Light's face as held L. The detective's eyes widened, but softened once again as he wrapped his arms around Light as well, returning the hug. L could hear the mumbled 'thank you's' from Light and hugged the boy even harder.

Neither knew how long they sat there, holding each other. Nor did they care. All that mattered was that Light now knew that he could depend on L. That he didn't have to pretend to be the perfect son anymore. He could be free from his father, finally.

Light had never felt better in his life.

After some time, Light loosened his arms around L. Pulling his face out of the pale neck, Light looked at L with a small smile on his face. L gave back a small smile in return. They stared back at each other for a little while before Light started to form a light blush.

L couldn't help himself, as Light blushed in his arms. Light was just so adorable (Wow, L hadn't know he could think that of someone. Usually it was the 'Oh, they are attractive…' but never 'They are cute!'). Before either really knew what was happening, L had planted his lips right on top of the brunettes. At some point before the kiss, L had closed his eyes.

Light's eyes widened and his blush became deeper, but his eyes slowly closed as well returning the pressure back onto L's lips. The brunettes lips were soft against the detective's.

Both boys pulled back for air, opening their eyes to look at each other. Light's heart raced in his chest, but not in the way that he was afraid or nervous, more in the way that he was really happy.

Light had always know that he wasn't attracted to girls, at all. But his father wanted him to be the perfect son, so he acted as though he did like girls. Of course, the brunette didn't have a problem with being gay, it's just that his father was so homophobic. Not to mention, if he did get a boyfriend he would have to tell them about what his father did to him.

But L already knew.

L would have been worried about Light's lack of talking if he had not noticed the slightly dreamy gaze in the others eyes. Normally someone who had been sexually abused would fear being in a relationship with someone of the same gender that abused them, but Light was never normal. Light was a genius, just like L, so he knew that L wouldn't hurt him.

In fact, he probably knew that with L's relationship with justice, L would have himself executed, if he did anything to hurt Light (badly).

It was then that both knew, they would be together for a long time.

 **AN: I am happy that I am writing more so you can get up dates sooner! Now that I know what I am going to do, I just need to write and edit it.**

 **In all honestly I don't know how much longer this fic will be, but this is not the last chapter. Also L and Light finally kissed! Eeeeeeeeeeek! Fangirl time!**

 **Anyway, leave a review/comment if it pleases you. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think I will be trying to update this fic every sunday. Sorry about this one being late! So see you next sunday!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Death Note.**

 _Thoughts_

"Speech"

 **L's POV**

L was overjoyed in the fact that he now knew that Light returned his feelings, but unfortunately there were some less joyous matters to take care of at the moment as well. He took a deep breath to prepare to tell Light on how this situation was going to be handled. "Light," L began making Light's smile drop a little at the serious tone,"I have sent some associates of mine to pick up your mother and sister to keep them safe in the event that Soichiro does make it out of the building before we confront him. I have decided to arrest him myself, but seeing as he knows my face, he will not be taken to a normal jail. He will have to be kept in solitary confinement and in a special cell to keep him from ever telling anyone who I am." Light nodded in understanding though he looked a little nervous, as if sensing the question in the forefront of L's mind. "Will you be willing to come down with me to arrest him? I think it would be beneficial for you to see that he will not be able to hurt you again after today." L finished, analyzing Lights face for negative emotions.

"I..." Light stopped for a second, as if gathering his strength, "I would like to go with you. While I am not comfortable with being in the same room as him when I know that he will be very angry, I also think this could do me some good. To see him go away for ever..." Light looked at L, and while L could see nervousness and fear in Light's eyes, he could see hope and a tinge of happiness.

"I am glad that you are able to stand up to him," L stated, gripping Lights hand. "But know that Watari will be there as well to make sure that nothing goes too wrong. I have also contacted some of my guards to be on standby and to be ready to take him down and take him to his new 'home'." Light showed some relief at that, and a little curious.

"You have private guards?" Light asked him. L mentally face palmed, he should have known that Light would have picked up on that. He gave a little grimace before answering.

"I...do. Though I do not have them with me regularly, I called them in just for this specifically. They are hand picked people that I have chosen to reveal myself to." L responded explaining a little more than what Lights asked for, but Light was not complaining. Light gave him a small grin, showing that he noticed L hesitance, and therefore his nervousness to reveal this information.

"I am glad that you have trusted me with this information, Ryuzaki," Light commented leaned forward a little to wrap his arms around L. The detective gained a little blush on his cheeks (though he would deny that it) knowing that Light knew how he felt about revealing that.

"Unfortunately," L spoke, interrupting the moment between them,"I do believe that we need to make our way downstairs so that Soichiro does not get to upset so early on in the game." Light nodded and them both stood and made their way to the door to the room. L opened the door to find Watari waiting with two bullet proof vests in hand for L and Light to wear. Light realized that Soichiro was in fact armed all the time, and would likely try to put a bullet in someone, that someone most likely being Light. Both of them put on the vests under their shirts and made their way to the elevator with Watari. Light grabbed L's hand tightly, for support and strength through this. L held his hand just as tightly back, fearing that Light would get hurt (even if the percentage of that happening was low). The Elevator dinged upon reached the chosen floor, the ground floor.

They stepped out into the hallway that led to the main room. Down the hall, there were two guards on each side of the doorway that led to their destination. As they approached the doorway, Light could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing up and his heart started to they were close to the door, one of the guards stepped forward, holding out a handgun to L to take just in case it was needed. L took it and tucked it into the back of his pants so that Soichiro would not see it. They waited out there for a few minutes, waited for the message from Aiber and Wedy saying that they had successfully retrieved Sachiko and Sayu. After about 10 minutes of waiting, the message came saying that they had them secure and were ready for whatever would happen after this confrontation. Watari nodded at L and glanced at Light, he saw a slightly vacant expression on his face telling L that he was freaking out.L pulled Light close and rested his forehead against Lights.

"Focus on me," L said bringing Light back to the world of the living, "Whatever happens I will be right there by your side." Light gazed into L eyes checked to make sure that he was telling the truth, and he saw no lies in L's eyes. He took a deep breath and nodded sharply.

With their hands intertwined, they pushed the door to the room open. Soichiro's head shot up from where he had been resting it in his hands. Once his eyes laid on Light he stood up. He took a step forward, his arms raised a little bit as if he were preparing to give a hug, but then he froze. His eyes locked onto the connected hands of L and Light. His arms lowered to his side and his face began to go red.

"Light," he bit out, "Why are you holding hands with Ryuzaki? You don't have to do everything he says just because you are afraid of him raising the chances of you being Kira." L could see that Soichiro was angry but trying to hide it.

"I am not forcing Light to hold hands with me, Mr. Yagami." L stated coldly. "If you have a problem with homosexuals you should just say so, and not accuse me of something so heinous." At that Soichiro's face became even redder and his hands clenched at his sides.

"What is the meaning of this Light?" He demanded, turning to look at Light right in the eyes. "Is Ryuzaki telling me that you are fag?" Light flinched at Soichiro's slowly loudening voice, but responded anyway.

"I like guys, yes, though more specifically, I like Ryuzaki." Light slide a little closer to L when he stated that, and L nodded in agreement. L could feel Light's hands start to sweat, and rubbed his thumb soothingly over the back of Light's hand.

"I don't see the problem," L began, his face morphed into something more menacing, "seeing as you didn't have a problem with raping a man." Soichiro's eyes went wide in suprise, until his expression morphed into that of absolute fury. Matsuda and Mogi silently watched as this went on, but also made their way out of the room, seemingly being able to sense the seriousness of the situation.

"I would never do something li-" Soichiro began.

"But you did," L interrupted, "and I have a confession from the victim." Soichiro shifted his gaze back to Light, glowering.

"You," Soichiro paused for a moment before continuing, "conniving little bitch! I have done so much for you, and what do I get!? A little lying whore of a son! You stupid piece of-"

"That is enough, Mr. Yagami." L growled out. "You are under arrest for sexual assault of a minor." At that moment, the guards that had been in outside the door, entered. Soichiro appeared to panic for a second, before whipping out his gun and pointing it at Light.

Everyone in the room froze.

"I am not going anywhere! I haven't done anything wrong! I will not let some fags win!" The guards that had pulled out their own guns, inched forward, ready to take him down.

"I am afraid you don't have a choice," L said, eyes narrowing at Soichiro. His other hand slide behind his back, gripping the handgun lightly. Soichiro had a wild look in his eye as he grinned at L.

"Maybe not," He said, "But that doesn't mean you still win."

 _BANG!_

 **AN: Ha, ha, ha… Sorry? I kind of lost interest for a while, then I got really busy and well… Yeah. But here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. I hope to finish this story by the end of the summer!**

 **Leave a review if you like.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Death Note…**

 _Thoughts_

"Speaking"

 **Light's POV**

The sound of gunshots echoed in Lights ears. But that didn't matter, at least not at the moment. What mattered was that the man that was supposed to be his father had just tried to shoot him. Sure Soichiro had done some pretty terrible things to Light, but to have a gun pointed at by a man that society said you could trust… it was mind boggling.

Light was dazed, he felt his legs give out underneath him as he stared at the once alive man that had been his tormentor. He felt arms wrap around him and slow his descent to the floor.

Red.

It was seeping out and pooling underneath Soichiro's body. Light had never seen anyone die before today, but he didn't think that the emotions that he felt now were right to calculate his reaction to any kind of death. He was happy. He was free. He was...guilty. The man may have tortured him for years but he had done so much good for others. He had caught criminals and brought justice to victims. He had done some good and for it to end like this, because of Light...

Light recognized the arms around him as L's arms. It was nice that L was holding him, it brought him some peace, something he hadn't felt in a long time. His eyes started to slid close as he leaned into the embrace. Light was just so tired. So much had happened in the last twenty-four hours. He had fainted, then L had found out about his secret, then he and L had gotten together, then they had confronted Soichiro. He was tired physically and emotionally.

And with that thought in mind, Light drifted off into sleep's sweet embrace.

 **L's POV**

Soichiro had fired at Light but L was faster and had shot him, making Soichiro's aim off. The middle aged man missed Light by a mere few inches, but those inches meant a lot ot L. The guards also fired their guns at Soichiro and he fell. L felt Light wobble a little and dropped his gun to catch Light so that he would not have a rough greeting with the floor. He wrapped his arms around Light and lowered the both of them to the floor. He cradled Light in his lap as he watched Light fall asleep, the stress and adrenaline leaving Light.

Watari called someone to get rid of the body, as the guards shuffled around a little bit. Most likely leary of any others that may suddenly came and pose a threat. L shifted Light so he could lift him up, and began to make his way through the doorway when Watari stopped him for a second.

"What would you like done with Sachiko and Sayu Yagami?" Watari asked.

"Have Aiber and/or Wedy tell them what happened. Don't tell them why Soichiro was shot though, they do not need to know unless Light wants them to know." L directed Watari. The older man nodded and went off the do just that. L continued on his way to take Light up to their room. He laid Light on the bed and retrieved his laptop so that he could monitor any progress in the Kira investigation while he looked after Light.

Some hours passed, and L finished the sweets Watari had brought in almost two hours ago. He had had Watari check Light just to make sure that everything was fine with him, and while it did seem that he had a slight fever, he was okay. L heard Light shift, and turned to look at the younger male. _He's waking up,_ L thought to himself.

Light groaned into his pillow, slowly waking up. After a few minutes he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. L felt a small smile slip onto his own face at the cute display. _Cute?_ When had he ever called something cute before? Never, he was sure. Though, L peered closely at Light, _I think I can make an exception_.

Light glanced up at L questioningly. L shook his head before he spoke.

"Your mother and sister have been told of what happened to Soichiro, though they are unaware as to why this happened. That will be up to you to tell them if you wish to do so." L informed Light. The brunette nodded his head slowly, then scooted forward to lean on L's shoulder.

"Thank you. For not just telling them, but for giving me the option for them to not know." L only nodded in response. "What are we going to do now?" Light asked, "What about the Kira investigation?"

"We will continue on as normal." L told Light quietly. They spent a few minutes just basking in the others presence before moving to the couch in their room to continue working and for Light to eat some food.

Watari brought up the food for Light and the sweets for L, giving Light a small nod before he turned and left the room. Light blinked owlishly for a second before turning to L.

"What happened to Watari?" Light asked, and at the inquisitive gaze of L, he continued. "He is normally a little rude to me, but he seems to be nicer today." L nodded in acknowledgement.

"He believes that you may be Kira, so he does not what to be nice to someone that is kills so many other people. But today I think he has come to realize, as I, that the possibility of you being Kira is really quite low. " L replied. Light gave L an unimpressed face.

"You mean, now that you know what I have been hiding from you, you feel as though you can trust me more. Right?" Light interpreted correctly making L blush a little.

"Ahh, yes." L coughed out, looking a little embarrassed that Light had figured it out. After a moment L spoke again. "I have been meaning to ask, are you sure you are comfortable with staying in the same room as me? I can have another room made if so." Light smiled a little at L and shook his head gently.

"I think I would actually feel better staying is the same room as you because you make me feel safe." Light shared. L felt happy that Light felt safe in his presence. "Now I think that we should get back to the case, we have a Kira to catch." Light reminded him. L nodded in agreement and both turned their attention to the case at hand.

 **AN: There we go, the next chapter in the series. I don't quite know what is going to happen after this, but there will at least be one more chapter. Maybe two or three more.**

 **We'll see when we get there.**

 **I am having a poll for a one shot, that you can access through my profile, so you can look at it and vote if you wish.**

 **Leave a review if you have something you would like to say. All are welcome.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I have never and will never own Death Note.**

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Dreams**_

"Speech"

 **Light's POV**

After that day, the day Soichiro Yagami died, they continued to vigorously try and close the Kira case. Light never contacted his mother or sister about his well being or any other matter. That is to be sure, not exactly odd for Light. While he had not said anything to them because he was trying to protect them from Soichiro, he was still not particularly close to what remained of his family.

As the days went by, and those days became weeks, Light felt that guilt inside of himself festering. He felt guilty for bringing the end of a man that had helped others. He felt guilty for not telling his mother and sister what had happened. He felt guilty that he had could not return MIsa's feelings and therefore, when she would find out, break her heart. He felt guilty, due to his strange lapses of memory before he came to stay at headquarters, that he may just be Kira. Light was overwhelmed with all this guilt, and it was hard to manage.

Two weeks had gone by the time Light found his outlet for the guilt. An outlet that he was, admittedly, not proud of. He knew that it wasn't right, that he should tell someone, get some help. But...it was the only thing that helped so far, so he let it continue.

The first time was an accident. Light had been shaving in the shower and his hand had just slipped a little. He felt the sting of the cut immediately but, with it came the endorphins. While he knew that he had been hurt, it had just felt so good. It was as if every feeling of worry or guilt in his body just disappeared. And all he wanted to do was to feel that kind of release again.

And so it happened again. And again. And again.

He never cut in the same spot, and never too deep. Like little scratches that would heal in a week's time. Light made sure to never cut a spot that could be easily seen by L or Watari. Never his arms or legs, mostly just his torso. Though in the end, after he add another cut to his chest, he would feel even more guilt than before he did it. Guilt that he was hurting himself and knowing that L would blame himself for not noticing.

Light sighed as he made his newest cut. The stress left his body almost immediately and his body almost slumped to the floor. He leaned heavily on the wall of the shower and slowly slid down. _This is unhealthy_ , he thought to himself. He opened his eyes, which he didn't even knew he closed in the first place. The water was a pale pink as it ran off of his body. This one was on the left side of his body right below his ribcage on his side. After a few moments, Light got up. He turned off the water and grabbed the towel that waited for him on a rack right outside of the shower.

After he dried himself off, he made his way to the sink and looked at the cut. It had already stopped bleeding and seemed as though it would be alright to leave alone. He pulled on his pajamas, a simple gray t-shirt with a pair of green and grey plaid pants. He brushed his teeth and made his way out of the bathroom. Light saw that L was already on the bed with his laptop, as he made approached his side of the bed. L said nothing, only giving a nod to Light when he reached his destination.

Light slid under the blankets and turned off the bedside lamp, on his nightstand. He rolled onto his side, facing away from the light of the computer, and ultimately L. Slowly he faded into the land of morpheus, with the tapping of the keys of the computer being his lullaby.

 _ ***Dream***_

 _ **Light was standing in the middle of the frigid investigation room. He looked around but spotted nobody in the room with him. Not knowing why he was in there, Light turned around to leave the room, but instead ran into a chest. He stumbled backwards and looked up to see the face of the person he ran into, and his blood ran cold.**_

 _ **Soichiro glared at him and took a step forward. Light took a step back. Soichiro's glare faded away into a predatory look, Light felt fear enter his veins. Everything went white.**_

 _ **And all he felt was pain.**_

 _ ***End Dream***_

"Light! It's just a dream! Wake up! Light!" L called to Light, holding him tightly to himself.

Light was breathing heavily, and though his limbs had stopped thrashing, they still held a mild twitch. He slowly regained his breath, and pushed his face into the older man's chest. As his heart rate slowed, he realized that he had tear tracks on his cheeks.

L continued to hold Light, and speak comforting words into his ear. They continued on that way for a while, until L pulled away a little.

"Light, what were you-"

L froze, and Light looked at him. He followed the detectives intense gaze, and paled. Red was bleeding through his shirt, and continued to spread very slowly. _The cut must have reopened and torn due to his thrashing_ , Light vaguely thought to himself. And the next words out of L's mouth were the words he feared to hear.

"Light," L began, "What is this?"

 **AN: A little shorter than usual, but I wanted to the chapter to end like that so… Anyway, we have made it to chapter 12. Yay! Hope you enjoyed.**

 **I have a poll going on right now, that you can access through my profile, on what oneshot I should do.**

 **Please leave a review if you have the time. I love reading them. Some of them might be helpful for deciding what is going to happen in the future.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Death Note**

 _Thoughts_

"Speech"

 **Light's POV**

Panic seeped into Light's mind, just like the blood seeping into his shirt. There was no denying what L was focused on, and that would only make the situation worse if he tried. Light's gaze slowly moved up to look at L's eyes, only to find that L was looking him in the eyes as well. They sat there, frozen, for minute. Then Light, feeling how loose L's arms had become around him, dove for the edge of the bed, to make his escape and hole up in the bathroom for a while.

Unfortunately, L had fast reflexes and grabbed Light by his wrist before he could get off the bed. He tugged on Light's arm with force, though not harshly, and Light flew backwards till his back connected with the bed. L grabbed Lights other wrist and pinned them to the mattress, after straddling him. The detective's face was not unemotional, in fact it showed his rage quite magnificently.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were feeling that way, Light?" L demanded. "What made you feel as though this was an option? Is this about what Soichiro did to you?" Light only looked down. The anger faded from L's faces leaving only the sadness of the fact that this had been done while Light was in his care. Light knew that L would be sad when he found out but actually facing, seeing L so sad, it made guilt fill his entire being. The detective had trusted that Light would come to him if he had any problems, and the younger man had broken that trust. Light did could not look L in the eyes, and said nothing in his defense. L sighed and slide off the bed with a firm grip on Lights arm and gently pulled him towards the door to the hallway.

Light followed silently as L led him to the infirmary and sat him on a bed. The elder man left the other to quickly grab some supplies to clean and bandage Light's wounds properly. The teen complied with whatever the elder told him to do, not raising even a single finger in protest. Slowly, but surely, L tended to all of the small cuts that littered Lights torso. Once he was done, he pulled up a stool in front of Light and sat there quietly for a few moments before his quiet voice broke the silence, permeating the air of the white room.

"I will be straight forward, I will not beat around the bush per se, or lie to your face. This will not happen again." Light flinched at that. "From now on you will be monitored wherever you go, even the bathroom, if that is me accompanying you or placing cameras in there. I will not allow you to continue to do this to yourself, for whatever reason you are doing this to yourself. And trust me when I say that whatever reason you have will be found out and we will talk about how this is not the solution." The brunette's hands clenched at the tone of L's voice. He was talking coldly, as though this did not concern him, like the only reason why he was angry was because of the self abuse that not the person that had done it.

 _Now I've done it. He won't want to be with me anymore. L will leave me because of this. I should have never done this._ Light thought to himself, the tears that had gathered throughout this entire ordeal started to make their journey down his face.

 **L's POV**

L saw the tears as they made their way down the face of the man that he loved, and surely he loved him for he could not bear for him to be unhappy to the point of self mutilation. Guessing the thoughts that were running through Light's mind, he followed the urge to sooth those worries.

"While I may think of you a little differently than before, seeing as this is a big thing, this does not change what I feel for you. I don't know if I could live without you in my life." Light glanced up at that, "You are one of the few people that can match my intelligence, but that is not the only trait I love within you. You loyal to those you love, enduring what every life may deal out so as to protect them from any harm. May that be mental or physical." L gazed into Light's wide, teary eyes for a moment before cupping Light's face in his hands and resting his forehead on Light's.

"I…" L choked a little, "I need to know why you would do this to yourself. Please." L felt as though that if could not get Light to talk to him he might lose him to this dastardly habit. Light seemed to take a moment to pull together his fleeting courage to expel the words from his mouth.

"Soichiro…he did so much good in this world. He helped people, saved people. He did so much for the people of Japan and in return for all the good he had done, he was...slayed with no honour. He…" Light stopped breathing in deeply. And L understood. He understood everything now.

"Light," L started firmly pulling his face away from Light, though only slightly. "What Soichiro did to help people, that does not suddenly outweigh the bad he committed. What he did was unforgivable and he got what was coming for him for committing such an act." Light looked into L's eyes at that. "What happened to him was not your fault. What he did was done of his own free will and he brought that fate on himself. You are not to blame. You are the victim of his crimes, not the other way around." More tears slid down Light's face but a small smile warbled into life as well.

"I understand what you feel right now." L paused, taking a deep breath. "A few years a ago there were two boys that I knew, one named A and the other was called B. I was supposed to watch over them in a way, guide them, but I failed. A was depressed and I did not notice. So when the news that A had killed himself came, I was stunned. Then the guilt filled me. I should have noticed, should have seen the signs. But I hadn't and A was dead because of that. A was very close to B, and when A died, B blamed me for his death, rightfully so. B vanished and I could not find him, until a string of murders started to happen in Los Angeles. He was killing people to lure me in and and then try and out wit me. I wanted to save him from himself. We finally confronted each other and before I could do anything He lit himself on fire, laughing the whole while. I realized I had already lost B, he had died when A did. And that was just another loss on my conscience. To this day I blame myself for that, but I learned to deal with it, to live with it."

Light listened intently to his story, his hands gliding upwards till they reached L's shoulders at the end of the story, then wrapped his arms around L's neck and pulled him forward and into a hug. L wrapped his arms loosely around Light in return, and they sat there in that white infirmary, it that huge building, giving and receiving comfort from each other.

 **AN: Well there we go! Also thanks for the reviews from the last chapter they helped me move my butt and write this chapter. Things will get better from here, I think. I don't really have anything planned quite yet. But hey, I have updated this story for what, four wednesdays in a row now I think. Must be nice to have these fast and close updates.**

 **Anyway I have a poll going on for one shots that I am thinking of doing, just go to my profile to find it and vote.**

 **And as always please leave a review, all are welcome (even if they are mean).**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Death Note.**

 _Thoughts_

"Speach"

 **Light's POV**

At first it had been hard for him. With L following him everywhere, never getting a moment alone. He did get frustrated at times and yell at L, but the detective knew that Light wasn't really mad at him so he never held it against the younger male. Soon Light's fits became less frequent, where it was one every few days, it became one every few weeks and as more time went along, one every few months. L was supportive of Light every step on the way never yelling back when Light was angry. Light always apologized after he had a fit, but L always brushed it off.

A few months after L and Light had their confrontation in the infirmary, they were able to get the evidence needed to arrest Misa and the Kira, which turned out to be a leader of the Yotsuba Group. Though the world could not know of the death notes, so both of them were placed in high security mental hospitals. Their death notes were destroyed and the natural balance was replaced into the world.

After the case ended Light knew that L could not stay in Japan, that he other places to be. When he brought this up with the detective, he was given the choice of staying in Japan, near his family, to finish his education and possible move in with L after and then work with him, or Light could go with him now start working at L's side, but at the cost of being very far from his family. The brunette decided to go with L, wherever he went, so would Light. Light told his mother and sister that he was going to study abroad and that he had a scholarship that paid for all of it. It was a tearful departure, but they wanted Light to do want he wanted and let him go.

When it turned out that they were going to England, Light's only thought on the matter was that now he knew why L prefered European and American sweets. Watari warmed up to Light when it became obvious that he was not Kira, and that he was a good influence on L. Light was able to get L to eat some actual food from time to time which made Watari a little relieved. The japanese teen was curious as to why L's base of operations was in an orphanage until L explained that he was raised there and that Watari worked as one of the caretakers, that is when he wasn't off in a different country with L.

He got to meet the two boys, named Near and Mello, who were apparently competing to be the successor of L. At first both of the boys thought that Light was competition for the spot, but after they let it slip that that was the reason why they had been so cold to Light, he sighed and told them that he didn't want to be the next L. That he loved L, and was only here to help him solve cases. After that both of the boys were a bit friendlier.

Over the months, L and Light became closer. One night when Light and L were in bed, a question came to Light's mind. Rolling over he looked at L, sliding a hand over the covers till his hand encountered L's leg, bumping it, gaining the attention of his lover.

"I just thought, I call you L now since we don't need to hold up pretenses anymore, but don't you trust me to know your real name?" Light asked quietly. L's eyes widened a bit and a sheepish smile came unto his face.

"Of course I do. But I don't really need to tell you since you already know my name. That is my first name." L replied. Light's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and thought.

"I thought that Ryuzaki was just a cover name, and I am still sure that it was. But the only other name you have really given me would be…" Light froze sitting up and looked at L with wide eyes. "Who in the world names their child L!?" He exclaimed. L let out a small chuckle, and shrugged his shoulders.

"I honestly don't know what compelled my mother to name me that, but she did. My surname is Lawliet." L informed him.

"Law...liet. Sounds like a surname made for a detective that fights crime." Light pondered outloud, then smirked at L. The elder male huffed shaking his head a little and leaned forward delivering a kiss onto Lights lips that was happily received. After a few moments L, not detaching himself from Light, pushed his laptop that he had been working on the the foot of the bed and proceeded to push Light down and placed himself between the brunettes long legs.

"Perhaps," L began pulling but a miniscule distance away from Light's lips. "But this detective finds that he has something in dire need of investigating." He stated while one of his hands trailed down Lights body. The younger gave a chuckle and smirked at the elder.

"Investigate away, Mr. Detective."

 **AN: And this brings a conclusion to this story. I may write a sequel, I don't know. I wanted to bring in Mello and Near and show just how close L and Light have gotten over time. And to bring up the subject of who names their child L, of all things!? Unique, yeah, but you kind of have to hate your child to name them that of things. Anyway this is a little shorter than usual but I like the ending.**

 **My Poll is still up and running for those one shots, it is in my profile.**

 **Please review, tell me how much you liked (or hated) the story! I am here to listen.**


End file.
